


To Serve and Protect

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Amateur police knowledge, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, I watch too much Law & Order, Language, M/M, Police and lawyers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Slash, Top Steve Rogers, lawyer bucky, officer steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “What’s going on?” Natasha walked into the room.“ADA Barnes was here,” was all Clint had to say.“Oh God,” Nat rolled her eyes. “Did they have one of their awkward conversations because they’re too sexually frustrated to tell each other how they feel?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Law and Order style AU. Explicit in chapter 5 and Epilogue. Differing chapter lengths. 9 chs with the 10th as an epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Wednesdays, Steve had always hated them. He was busying himself with some paperwork and didn’t even notice the arrival of the other man. “And how’s my favorite detective today?” ADA Barnes walked into the bullpen of the Brooklyn precinct station, stealing the blonde’s attention. 

“Actually, counselor it’s sergeant now,” Steve replied, standing up from his desk. With only five years as a detective, and just under two of those in Brooklyn, Steve had done exceptionally well to get the promotion. 

“Sergeant?” The ADA cocked a brow. “When did this happen?”

“Captain Fury made it official two days ago,” Steve beamed. “It took the exam a couple months ago but didn’t want to say anything in case…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bucky nodded understandingly. “Well I’m very happy for you Steve,” it was rare for the ADA to call any of the detectives by their first name.

Steve blushed. “Well I guess you’re here for the Rollins files?” A double homicide. A wife and daughter killed by a drunken ex-husband. 

Bucky nodded a yes. Usually they’d drop all case files off at his office but occasionally if he was in the area he preferred to drop in to the station.

“Watch this,” Steve smirked. “Hey Clint, can you get the Rollins files for the counselor here?” 

Clint sighed but did as ordered.

“Drunken with power after two days,” Bucky laughed.

“It’s weird to think I’m their boss now,” Steve folded his arms. “Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda they all report to me.”

“I suppose I should take you out for a drink,” Bucky let slip ever so casually. 

Steve looked at him in confusion. “Um…what?”

Bucky quickly realized how that must have sounded. “A celebratory drink for the promotion to say congratulations and well done and, and...” He was rambling.

Thankfully Clint interrupted with the requested files. “Here you go Barnes.”

“Thank you detective,” Bucky grabbed the paperwork trying not to appear too embarrassed. “Well I suppose I should get back to the office and prep before my meeting with DA Stark. Congratulations again Sergeant Rogers.” Without another word Bucky took off back the way he came.

Clint waited for the elevator doors to close. “Oh my God you two are pathetic.”

“Excuse me?” Steve was too stunned by the other man’s words to think of a witty comeback. 

“What’s going on?” Natasha walked into the room from the locker-room.

“ADA Barnes was here,” was all Clint had to say. 

“Oh God,” Nat rolled her eyes. “Did they have one of their awkward conversations because they’re too sexually frustrated to tell each other how they feel and finally fuck?” They were all over the pathetic song and dance.

Steve found himself choking on nothing. “What are you talking about, there’s nothing going on between Buc- ADA Barnes and me.”

“But you want there to be,” Nat retorted with one of her all-knowing stares.

Steve suddenly felt hot under his clothes. “We’re professionals.” 

“Professional morons,” Clint cut in. “It’s obvious he likes you just as must as you like him.”

“Re-really?” Steve entertained the notion for a moment. "How do you know-"

“Hey!” a shout cut them all off. “I don’t pay you to stand around and gossip all day,” it was Captain Fury standing at the doorway to his office. “Barton, Romanov, there’s a perp waiting for you in interrogation room one.” 

The detectives scattered and Steve sighed with relief. “And Rogers,” Fury was looking straight at him. “Man up and ask the guy out already.”

“Yes sir,” Steve slunk back into his chair and went back to signing off reports.


	2. Chapter 2

During the days that followed Steve still couldn’t believe the whole squad was in on it. They’d all talked about how he and the ADA should just hook up already. They had known about Steve’s feelings for months, probably before Steve even fully understood them himself. The detectives had been planning on keeping quiet and hoping the two men would figure it out on their own, until Clint reached boiling point and blabbed. Stories were recanted about fumbled words, blushes and goofy smiles like dumb teenagers. Clint and Natasha even took to acting out Steve and Bucky’s more awkward encounters before Fury told them to knock it off.

Steve couldn’t help thinking about the possibility of dating the other man as he watched the ADA in court during an arraignment. He pictured what it’d be like to take Bucky to dinner, or a movie, then his thoughts shifted to having Bucky on his couch, making out and…Steve snapped out of his daze, sitting in the gallery was not the right place to have these kinds of thoughts. 

“Bail denied, the defendant will be remanded to Rikers until trial,” The Judge’s words caught Steve’s attention. Though he’d zoned out the end result was still what he was hoping for.

“Sergeant,” Bucky seemed puzzled as he walked out, eyeing Steve who stayed back to wait for him. “Don’t usually see NYPD at arraignments.”

“Just wanted to make sure the bastard got what was coming to him,” Steve shrugged.

“We still have a trial to get through,” Bucky reminded him as they left the courtroom. 

The pair walked in silence down the corridor before Steve finally worked up the courage to blurt out, “I’m going to go grab some coffee, if you want to join me?” Something so innocent as getting coffee and he still felt like a kid with a school yard crush.

Bucky smiled. “You read my mind Rogers, I could use a fix.”

The early Brooklyn winter hit them both as they exited the courthouse and made their way to a little cart on the corner of the block. 

“Best coffee in a four-block radius,” Bucky joked after he finally took a sip of the warm liquid. The joke fell on deaf ears as he looked up to notice the nervous, or possibly constipated, look on the other man’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Go out with me,” Steve blurted his words once again. Damn he really needed to work on his delivery.

Bucky just stood there looking stunned. “What?”

“Go out with me,” Steve repeated more calmly and audible. “On a, on a date,” he stuttered. He paused waiting for a reply that never came. “Shit,” Steve’s face went red, even on the cold street corner. “Forget it I-”

“No!” This time it was Bucky who blurted. “I mean no I won’t forget it and yes I’ll go out with you,” he elaborated. “I’ve only wanted to ask you out a million times.”

Steve beamed. “Really?”

“Of course, remember last week when I said I should take you for a drink?” Bucky recanted. “I meant that as a date but then I chickened out and used your promotion as cover.” Even though they still hadn’t actually gone to get a drink since then.

“I had no idea.”

“Some detective you are,” Bucky teased.

“At this rate I’ll never reach Captain,” Steve chuckled. 

“Captain Rogers,” Bucky hummed. “I like the sound of that.” He then noticed the time on his watch. “Shit I’m late.” He was due back in court in a few minutes in Judge Pierce’s chambers. “I’ll call you.” They already had each other’s mobile numbers for work reasons.

Steve didn’t want their exchange to end but he knew he should probably get going as well. “I look forward to it counselor,” he called after the other man.

“Bucky,” the ADA turned around to answer back. “If we’re going on a date you might as well use my name.”


	3. Chapter 3

A buzzing on his bedside table ripped Steve out of his sleep. It was just after two a.m. so he figured it was someone from the squad about a case that had just come up.

“Sergeant Rogers,” he sat up, trying to put himself in work mode.

“Steve,” came the hurried and almost whispered reply.

“Counsel-Bucky?” Steve was half asleep so he didn’t notice Bucky’s worried tone. “I’m glad you called but have to admit I was expecting it to be during more people friendly hours,” he joked. He’d only asked the other man out a little over twelve hours ago.

“I think there’s someone in my apartment,” Bucky cut in.

The words sent a chill down Steve’s spine which woke him up completely as he jumped out of bed. “What the fuck,” he rasped. “Do you know who is it?”

“I don’t know Steve, I’m an ADA take your fucking pick,” Bucky snapped, no doubt he was in shock.

Immediately Steve felt like an idiot. “Shit, sorry, where are you?”

“In my bedroom,” Bucky replied, voice low.

“Is the door locked?” Steve asked as he pulled on some jeans before slipping on his shoes, luckily he wore socks to bed during the colder months.

“Yes,” Bucky answered.

Steve was a whirlwind around his bedroom grabbing a coat and his holster before retrieving his gun from the safe. “Okay, okay, that’s good,” he knew he had to keep calm for Bucky’s sake. “Alright Bucky relax, just stay in your room and barricade the door with anything you can. I’m on my way.”

“Okay Steve, just hurry,” Bucky pleaded.

It pained Steve to hang up but he had to put in a call to the precinct and have any and all available units storm Bucky’s apartment building.

Panic gripped Steve as he raced out of his building towards his car. Like a mad man he sped and ran every red light, luckily traffic was pretty thin at this time of night. It took just under eight minutes to arrive and Steve was thankful Wanda had contacted the building’s security team and texted Steve the emergency door code to Bucky’s building as well as his floor and apartment number. With sirens faint in the distance Steve entered the main lobby and headed for the stairs thinking the elevator would take too long. Bucky lived on the fifth floor but adrenaline helped Steve race up there in no time.

Steve noticed the locks on the door to Bucky’s apartment had been picked as it was half open. Gun in hand he entered. From the doorway he heard nothing, pure silence, every instinct Steve had told him the perps had already gone. Still he kept his gun raised as he quickly located the light switches illuminating Bucky’s living room and kitchen. It was the first time Steve had been to his apartment but he’d wished it had been under much better circumstances. 

Only a few things were knocked over and there were no signs of a struggle or blood. Clearing the first two rooms Steve went into the hallway, he flicked another switch lighting his path. The bathroom and study were both empty which just left the bedroom. The door was locked when Steve tried it. “Buck,” he knocked. 

There was no reply, instead Steve was cut off but some uniforms storming the apartment. “Sergeant,” one of them greeted him. They’d been radioed and informed that Steve would already most likely be on scene. 

“I got this,” Steve told them. “Secure the perimeter and start checking the other apartments on this floor, make sure everyone’s okay. But you,” he singled out one of the officers. “Stand guard at the door.” 

The men scurried off and soon it was Steve alone in the hallway. “Buck,” he tried again, as he put the safety on and secured his gun in holster. “It’s Steve,” he raised his voice. Hearing noises, Steve could tell it was furniture moving around. He smiled to himself, Bucky had listened, locked himself in and barricaded the door. It made Steve’s heart twinge in pride.

The lock finally clicked and slowly the door opened. “Steve?” Bucky swung the door open when he saw the other man, rushing towards him.

“I’m here Bucky,” Steve accepted the hug. Their usually detective – counselor professionalism out the window. “You’re alright.”

They stood like this, wrapped in each other’s arms for several minutes before another presence joined them.

“We caught two men fleeing on foot,” Natasha said after clearing her throat. “One of the morons actually had Barnes’ name and apartment number written down on a piece of paper in his pocket.”

A large sigh escaped Bucky, like he’d been holding his breath since the ordeal began. 

Steve broke their embrace to speak to the other detective though he didn’t leave Bucky’s side. He was careful to keep the ADA within an arm’s reach at all times. 

With their conversation over, Steve turned back to Bucky, grabbing his hand and guiding him into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked when he noticed Steve go to his closet.

“Packing a bag,” Steve answered. “You’re not staying here tonight.” Bucky didn’t need to go to hospital and Steve wasn’t going to let anyone berate him in the middle of the night for a statement, especially if they already had two suspects in custody. He'd take him to the station later and take an official statement then.

“If you think I’m going to let a couple of street punks bully me out of my own home-” Bucky started but was quickly cut off.

“It’s almost three a.m.” Steve began. “CSU are on their way and they will be processing your apartment for hours. You won’t get a wink of sleep or privacy.”

Bucky scoffed. “So your answer is to just drop me off at some hotel?”

Steve frowned. “Tonight, you’re going to be somewhere where I know you’re safe: my place.”

Opening his mouth to protest, it finally hit Bucky how much Steve had done for him and how worried he was for him. “Fine. But at least let me pack so I know I have what I need.”

When Bucky was done, Steve grabbed the bag for him as they made their way outside. 

“Don’t worry Barnes,” Natasha gripped his shoulder. “We got ‘em.”

Bucky offered her a faint smile in return. He didn’t think his brain had finished processing just what had happened tonight.

The ride back to Steve’s was quiet. Bucky just stared out the window and Steve thought it best to let him contemplate the events of the night.

“Home sweet home,” Steve declared as he entered his apartment, Bucky in toe.

Bucky just soaked in the atmosphere. Steve’s place was a little messy, clothes sitting on the back of the couch. His eyes landed on a sketch book atop the coffee table, quickly followed by a canvas in the corner of the room. Steve was an artist, Bucky never knew. He sat on the arm of the couch and fell into a haze.

“Ah,” Steve interrupted his train of thought a few minutes later. “I set you up in my room.” Which basically meant that he’d dropped his bag in there and changed the sheets really quick.

“Steve I can’t,” Bucky objected.

“Nonsense, besides my mother would kill me if she heard I let a guest sleep on the couch, especially after the night you had.”

“Who were they?” Bucky asked, dramatically changing the subject. It was the first time he’d mentioned the ordeal since it happened.

The features on Steve’s face softened. “I don’t know,” he’d seen how rough this type of thing could be on victims. It pained his chest to think of Bucky as a victim. “I can call Natasha,” he began.

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “Not tonight, I…” he paused. “Tomorrow,” Bucky’s thoughts were scattered. “I’m too tired to think about it now.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded. “Do you need anything juice, tea, warm milk?”

Bucky frowned. “I’m not six years old.”

Steve chuckled. “Sorry. Goodnight Buck.”

“Goodnight Steve,” Bucky replied before disappearing down the hall.

Laying out a fresh blanket on the couch, Steve rubbed a hand down his face, he was tired and now that Bucky was safe he felt like he could sleep. Tomorrow he’d take the morning off to make sure Bucky was okay and then he was going to tear the bastards responsible apart. He’d barely flicked off the lights and laid down when he heard it. 

“Steve.”

Jumping to his feet, Steve rushed to his bedroom where he’d heard his name being called. He opened the door and turned on the light to see Bucky in his bed. “What is it?”

“Can you…” Bucky stopped. “Can you stay here tonight…with me?” Both men fell silent and Bucky immediately began to regret asking. “Forget it-”

“Of course,” Steve replied, he then turned off the light and slid into the bed. He didn’t comment when he noticed the other man instantly shift across the mattress to be right beside him. Bucky was lying on his side, up against him, their clothed bodies touching. Steve smiled, turning from his back to his side to slot right in behind Bucky. One arm stretched over Bucky’s waist and Steve’s hand rested firmly on Bucky’s chest. “I’ve got you Buck.”

“Thank you Steve, for everything,” Bucky’s voice was strained as if he were holding back tears. No doubt that the emotions of the night had caught up with him. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come.”

“Hey,” Steve soothed. “Shhh it’s alright. Not going to let anything happen to you. I mean could you imagine how pissed DA Stark would be if I did?”

Bucky laughed even with tears in his eyes, his whole body shaking against Steve. “He’d make sure you’d regret it alright.”

The pair chuckled together before sleep finally claimed Bucky. Steve lay awake for a little while longer thanking god his favorite ADA was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was the first one to wake. He didn’t really sleep much, his mind too busy running over all the different possibilities as to what could have happened. As carefully as possible he slid out of the bed, not wanting to disturb the other man.

Once in the kitchen he began making coffee before reaching for his phone.

“Detective Romanov,” Nat answered.

“Natasha, it’s me,” Steve replied.

“Sarge, how’d the night go?” she asked.

Steve grabbed his favorite blue mug. “Good, he’s still sleeping. Any word on who those two are?”

“Fury came in and took care of their interrogations personally. Only took him a few minutes to get them to spill the beans. They were just couple of street thugs,” she replied. “Rumlow’s dogs, low on the food chain.”

Brock Rumlow, Steve hadn’t thought of the man in a while. They’d investigated his gang and eventually made a bust last year arresting most of them. Bucky had been able to convict and send the Rumlow to Sing Sing for life. “He organised this?” Steve couldn’t believe it.

“No,” Nat seemed annoyed. “He was out main lead, but when Clint and Sam went to check it out first thing this morning they were too late. Rumlow’s dead, shanked in the showers.”

Dammit, Steve mentally cursed. That was their best lead.

“We’ve only started looking into it but it now seems Rumlow had a boss,” Nat was their top infiltrator and knew just about everything on New York’s crime gangs and families. “We think he was working for Loki. Impressive that he kept it all secret during his trial last year. Loki must have put a lot of fear into him.”

“Shit,” was all Steve could say. Loki was number one when it came to crime lords. “Loki’s cleaning house?” Steve could recognize the patterns all too well. He’d arranged for those two thugs to hit up Bucky’s apartment, probably a warning to the NYPD and the DA’s office, then he organised Rumlow’s death to send a message to the rest of his lieutenants. 

“Looks that way,” Natasha replied.

“Okay, stay on it, I’ll be in around noon but call me if anything happens,” Steve was torn between going in right now and making sure Bucky was okay.

“We got this Steve,” came the reassurance. “Just go look after your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Steve barked back.

“Who’s not your boyfriend?” Came a sleepy question from behind him.

Steve jumped, turning to see Bucky standing on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. He faintly heard Natasha laughing before she hung up. “Nobody,” Steve’s voice hitched. “Coffee?”

“Mhmm,” Bucky dragged himself onto one of the stools at the counter. 

“How’d you sleep?” Steve asked as he poured another cup.

“Safe and sound,” Bucky answered, before taking a swig of the life giving black liquid. “Must have been the company.”

“Or the new mattress,” Steve deflected. He really shouldn’t be so chatty. Bucky deserved to know what was happening and not how Steve had replaced his mattress three weeks ago. “Listen Buck,” he held the other man’s gaze. “The squad’s made some progress since last night.”

His words caused Bucky’s smile to fade as the ADA sat up straighter. 

“They were Rumlow’s men, who now work for Loki after he had Rumlow killed last night,” He knew it was a lot to take in but he also knew Bucky was strong. “They were probably at your place to serve as a warning.” 

At first Bucky didn’t speak.

“You okay?” Steve prodded. 

“Just a lot to take in,” Bucky’s mind must have been drowning in thought. “How did they know where I lived?”

This was hard, but Steve didn’t want to sugar coat it. “Probably followed you for a while. But it’s okay we’re working on it. Fury even questioned them personally.”

“Wow,” Bucky half smiled. “I almost feel bad for them.” 

Steve laughed as he placed a large mixing bowl on the counter.

“What are you doing?” it perked Bucky’s interest.

“No better way to start the day than waffles,” Steve smiled. “Old momma Rogers specialty.”

Bucky shook his head and held back from calling the blonde adorable. “I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“Alright, these should be ready by the time you’re done,” Steve was at the fridge grabbing ingredients.

The rest of their morning was rather domestic. Steve couldn’t believe how easy it was to fall in step with Bucky, as the pair enjoyed their waffles and a couple more cups of coffee together. 

Steve kicked him into the living room when Bucky attempted to start cleaning up, insisting that he was a guest. Bucky started watching the latest season of Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix. 

It was just after eleven however when Steve realized that he couldn’t keep ignoring the texts of his phone from the others asking where he was. They had to go into the station and to complete a victim statement so their lazy day was sadly cut short.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked as he finished putting on his coat. 

“For the last time I’m fine Steve,” Bucky pulled on a sweater. “I know how this works and I want to do this.”

The pair exited the apartment and made their way into the station.

Walking into work felt oddly different to Steve with Bucky in toe. Everyone greeted them as normal, trying to show support. Wanda gave Bucky a small hug, and Clint offered donuts, he always had donuts.

Fury was in his office, Natasha was also there. They called the ADA in when they spotted him.

Steve went to follow but was cut off by Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Steve frowned.

“Captain said to keep you out here,” Sam acted as a buffer between Steve and the door.

“That’s ridiculous, I’ve taken a thousand statements before,” Steve was fighting the urge to push past the detective.

“This is different,” Sam protested. He’d been Steve’s friend since the academy. “You’re too close to this Steve,” his words had merit. “It’s never been someone you know…someone you care about.”

All fight left Steve, he knew Sam was right. “Fine,” he mumbled. “At least bring me up to speed on everything you have so far.”

Natasha was first to leave the room, thirty minutes later which interrupted Steve and Sam. Steve was by her side in an instant. “How’s he doing?”

“Down boy. He’s fine,” she smirked, obviously amused by Steve’s protective nature. “They’re just finishing up now. Captain wanted me to remind you he still hasn’t got your statement yet.”

“My statement?” Steve wasn’t the victim.

“You were first officer to respond,” she glared. “You do remember how this works right?”

Dammit Steve, he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, sure. He’ll have it soon enough.”

A few more grueling minutes and Bucky exited Fury’s office, just in time for DA Stark’s arrival.

“James,” Tony was all smiles and charm as he entered the bullpen. 

“Tony,” Bucky greeted him back.

“Okay so if you’re done we can get going,” Tony looked around for any objection.

“Going where?” Bucky was clearly confused.

Tony patted him on the shoulder. “My place, I’ve already arranged for Pepper to make sure the guest bedroom is ready. After everything that happened you really didn’t think I was going to be okay with you back in your own place alone? You need somewhere to stay for a couple days.”

Bucky hesitated. It was nice of his boss to care, and sure his wife Pepper was great but if he had to spend a couple of nights at the Stark residence he’d go insane. “Actually,” Bucky interjected. “I’ve already made arrangements with Sergeant Rogers to stay at his place.” Bucky looked at the blonde his eyes pleading.

“Ah right,” Steve added. “Buc-I mean the counselor here is staying with me.”

“Isn’t you place a one bedroom?” Clint spoke up only to receive an elbow to the stomach from Nat silencing him.

“Oh,” Tony looked between the two. “Of course, that’s great. You’ll take good care of my ADA won’t you Rogers?”

“Yes sir,” Steve nodded.

“Then it’s settled,” Fury cut in. “Rogers take ADA Barnes home and then take the next couple of days off, we’ll call it protective detail.”

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways leaving Steve and Bucky standing in the middle of the bullpen. “What just happened?” Steve looked eyes with the brunet.

“Guess you just scored a long weekend roomie?” Bucky shrugged.

Steve didn’t question it. He just grabbed his things and headed out the door with Bucky before Fury changed his mind. He hadn’t had any more than a day off in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sexy-times chapter 
> 
> *gasp*

The pair went by Bucky’s place to retrieve some more of his things now that he was staying for longer than expected. Steve straightened a few items around the living room as the other man packed. Whilst it looked pretty much the same both men knew the harrowing events that played out not that long ago. 

When they were done it was off to the grocery store as Steve was seriously low on pretty much everything. 

It was early evening when they finally arrived back to Steve’s apartment. Steve kicked Bucky out of the kitchen once more so he could start on dinner. Meatloaf; nothing fancy seeing as how he didn’t really get any time to cook these days.

Bucky contemplated turning on the TV when his eyes landed on one of the sketch books on top of the coffee table. Curious, he picked it up and started flicking through the pages. It was full of pencil sketches. One of trees, Bucky assumed must have been Central Park, a taxi, the city skyline. He was in awe of this talent.

Steve cleared his throat as he walked up behind the sofa. “Dinner’s in the oven,” he was holding two bottles of beer. 

Bucky accepted one but continued to look through the sketches as Steve sat on the other end of the couch. “These are really good.”

A blush crept onto Steve’s face. “Thanks, it’s just a silly hobby.”

“No seriously,” Bucky subconsciously slid towards him. “They are amazing. Like this one,” he pointed to a drawing of the Brooklyn Bridge. 

“That one took me a month,” Steve huffed. “Was a nightmare to get the shading right.”

“Did you ever consider a career in art growing up?” Bucky finally looked up from the sketch book at the other man.

Steve shrugged. “I do love it,” he admitted. “But helping people, I love that even more,” he looked the other man in the eye. 

“Lucky for me,” he licked his bottom lip as his returned Steve’s gaze.

“Wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Steve barely got the words out before Bucky’s lips met his. It was a tender kiss, the brunet clearly testing the waters. Steve didn’t speak as he wrapped a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him in. Their second kiss was much hotter as tongues met and Bucky moved to sit atop of Steve, straddling him.

Hands were everywhere as they kissed, sucked and nipped at each other. They finally pulled apart as a buzzer interrupted them.

“That’ll be the meatloaf,” Steve panted, hating that his oven decided to cock block him. He was fine with ignoring it a little longer. 

“Come on,” Bucky was already on his feet. “I’m starving.”

Steve groaned but followed him to the kitchen. 

Serving up the meatloaf the pair sat at the table and ate. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky spoke between bites. “If I overstepped.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve repeated. “Not exactly what I was expecting to hear after a cute guy kisses me. And I don’t know if you noticed but I quite enjoyed it. I’ve been wanting you to do that ever since we met.”

“You know I remember when I first laid eyes on a young detective, so exhilarated to be a part of the Brooklyn precinct,” Bucky reminisced. “He was nervous and fumbled around dropping a tray of four coffees onto the floor, narrowly missing my shoes.”

Steve recalled that day well. “I was so happy to finally be working on my home turf, so confident that nothing could shake my professionalism, then in walked the hottest ADA wearing a light grey suit and sky-blue tie, my knees went weak,” Steve blushed. 

“I remember you got coffee all down the front of you as you tried to catch the cups as they fell.”

“Nearly burnt myself,” Steve felt like an idiot thinking of that day. “What kind of moron tries to catch cups of hot liquid?” 

“And yet you still smiled, introduced yourself and shook my hand,” a smile reached Bucky’s lips.

“Is that when you fell for all this?” Steve gestured to himself.

The brunet huffed. “Cocky aren’t we?”

Steve shrugged, looking smug.

“But yes, it was,” Bucky put his fork down and pushed his plate away. “You know, I think I’m done with dinner.”

Steve picked up on his mood, and also pushed his plate aside. “It’s just meatloaf, can always reheat it later.”

They were both on their feet now. “Bedroom,” Bucky spoke up first. “Want to do this properly.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Steve added as he followed the other man down the hall.

Steve grabbed Bucky and turned him around as soon as they entered the room, crushing their lips together. Their hands were everywhere as they pulled at each other’s clothing. “God Bucky,” Steve’s voice was rasp as he planted kisses along the other man’s jawline. His breath hitched when Bucky’s hands reached for his belt, removing it in one smooth motion, followed by undoing the zip on his jeans. Steve took a step back, breaking contact. “This is much quicker.” He removed his shirt and finished taking off his jeans.

Bucky followed suit, stripping out of his clothes before both men were naked mere seconds later. 

“Wow,” Steve soaked in the image before him. “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re a brick wall,” Bucky poked Steve in the chest. “Geez, I’d say steroids,” he looked at the rest of Steve. “But nothing’s shrunken down there.” 

Bucky may have been a little smaller but that didn’t stop him from pushing the blonde onto the bed. He immediately crawled on after him and grabbed Steve’s dick, loving how it started to get hard from his touch alone. Planting kisses along Steve’s toned abdomen, Bucky finally took the other man into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Steve grunted. “Buck,” he ran his hands through the brunet’s thick locks. 

Bucky continued to suck, taking in all of Steve as he hardened in his mouth. He eventually pulled off with a small pop, hearing a whimper from the other. “Don’t want you finishing just yet,” Bucky moved back up and started kissing him once more.

“Well what do you want Buck?” Steve panted between kisses. 

“You,” came the reply. “Inside me.”

That seemed to ignite something in Steve as he flipped them so that he was on top. “I think that can be arranged.”

Wasting no time Steve reached into the top drawer of his bedside table, grabbing what he needed. He rolled Bucky onto his stomach, because it would be more comfortable, and placed a pillow under him for added ease. 

Teasingly, Steve rubbed the cleft of Bucky’s ass, before uncapping the bottle of lubricant. 

“If you don’t hurry up Rogers,” Bucky warned.

“What you’ll hold me in contempt,” Steve joked.

“That was terrible,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Why’d I ever agree to sleeping with- arghhhh,” he moaned, words cut off as Steve pressed a slicked digit inside him. 

Steve placed his free hand on the brunet’s hip stilling him as he worked in a second finger moments later. 

“Fuck,” Bucky’s breath hitched. He let his louder moans get captured by a pillow.

“Too much?” Steve slowed down.

“Never,” Bucky shook his head. “Keep going.”

Complying, Steve scissored his fingers to stretch Bucky even more. He continued for a while before taking his other hand off of Bucky’s hip to rip open the condom packet with his teeth. Steve then rolled it on himself as he removed his fingers. 

Bucky wanted to complain at the lack of contact but he soon felt Steve hard and pressed up against him.

“Ready?” the blonde asked, voice shaky.

“Just hurry the fuck up already,” Bucky grunted.

“The mouth on you counselor,” Steve joked. “Okay,” his tone was more serious now. “Gonna make you feel so good Buck,” Steve slapped his right ass cheek.

Bucky bit the pillow in front of him as Steve pushed in. “Steve,” he grunted.

“I got you Bucky,” Steve lightly gripped his hips before pulling out and pushing back in a few more times. He then started to find a rhythm that elicited cries of pleasure from the brunet with every thrust. 

“I want to see you,” Bucky panted. “Need to see you.”

Steve stilled his movements, complying instantly as he helped Bucky flip over onto his back. The fact that he was still inside the other man sent a shudder down Steve’s spine as Bucky moved. “Fuck you’re amazing.”

Bucky didn’t speak, instead he just reached up and pulled Steve down into a kiss, both men swallowing each other’s moans. 

“So good to me,” Bucky panted after breaking their kiss for some much needed oxygen. He started to jerk himself off as Steve pulled the counselor’s legs up to rest on his shoulders. Steve’s pace started to quicken and he was pushing in harder. Bucky could barely contain himself as Steve hit his prostate over and over. “Fuck Steve,” he was barely able to form words. “Gonna come,” he grit his teeth as an orgasm gripped him. 

This stirred Steve on. The sight of Bucky coming undone beneath him too much as Steve felt like his body was on fire. “Fuck, Bucky, I’m,” he grunted as he thrust a couple more times before he came.

Steve didn’t collapse on top of him like Bucky had expected, instead the blonde was already up and moving towards the bathroom. Condom discarded, Steve wet one of his hand towels with warm water before joining Bucky once more, delicately cleaning the ADA.

“Fuck are you even real?” Bucky joked. “Most guys just pass out right after.” He was thankful that he wouldn’t be sleeping whilst covered in semen and lube. 

Steve shrugged, a coy smile on his face. “You deserve it Buck,” he laid down next to him. “Just let me know if there’s anything you’d like to try next time,” Steve winked at him.

“Next time,” Bucky scoffed halfheartedly. “And what makes you think there’s going to be a next time?”

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t fuck you good and proper more than once?” Steve teased back. 

“Well when you put it that way, I might have a kink or two about your handcuffs,” Bucky’s face went pink and hot.

Steve’s eyes widened with lust. “Why did it take us so long to finally get to this stage?”

“Because we’re idiots,” Bucky replied. He kissed Steve again before the pair finally let sleep claim them.


	6. Chapter 6

He felt trapped, darkness surrounded him. He could hear voices howling at him, threatening him. There was a door, someone was banging against it, then something was on him. Bucky wanted to scream but he the sound was trapped in his throat. Suddenly his body began to shake. 

“Bucky,” Steve gripped him tighter. “Bucky!” 

The ADA’s eyes snapped open. “What happened,” his whole body jolted. His breath was hitched and he could feel the sweat on his brow.

Steve loosened his grip. “You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh god,” Bucky exhaled. “Shit.”

“It’s okay,” Steve was rubbing circles against his arm. “It’s normal. Happens to a lot of people after a traumatic event.”

“Don’t let them get me,” Bucky choked out. It felt so real. 

“Promise,” Steve pulled him up against his chest. He didn’t dare go back to sleep until he was certain Bucky had.

When he woke the next morning, the bed was empty. Steve panicked, jumping up and hurriedly pulling on some boxers as he went in search of the other man. What he didn’t bank on was seeing Bucky in his kitchen cooking breakfast, wearing Steve’s t-shirt and nothing else. “You know that only works for girls who are much smaller than the guys they sleep with?” He noticed Bucky’s ass was on display due to the fact that Steve’s shirt was not long enough to cover him up. 

Bucky didn’t really care. “Your shirts are so soft.”

“No complaints here,” Steve drank in the sight before him.

“Yeah, yeah, make yourself useful and get started on the coffee,” Bucky ordered. 

Steve obliged. Half-naked Bucky, the smell of breakfast cooking and soon to be freshly brewed coffee, his morning couldn’t get any better. 

When their meal was finally served, Bucky disappeared and reappeared this time wearing a pair of his sweat pants. He chucked a t-shirt at Steve’s head before sitting down.

The blonde was going to protest the need for clothes but stopped when he looked down at his plate. “Is this eggs benedict?” He had been too busy staring at Bucky all morning to pay any attention to what he was cooking. 

Bucky shrugged. “I’m a man of many talents.”

“Clearly. This looks amazing,” Steve was starving after skipping the majority of his dinner in a rush to begin their late-night activities. It wasn’t until he was halfway through his meal before he noticed that their abandoned dinner had been already cleaned up. “Just what time did you wake up?”

“About six,” Bucky admitted. “You looked so peaceful so I snuck out, not wanting to bother you. I cleaned up from last night, it gave me something to do, then I took a shower. By seven-thirty I figured I’d start breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to,” Steve’s chest suddenly felt warm and tingly, although also a bit guilty for having slept as the other worked.

Bucky looked dejected. “It took my mind off other things.” 

Steve paused. “Buck, it’s fine it happens.” He wasn’t sure if the other man wanted to talk about his nightmare or anything to do with his whole ordeal. He certainly wasn’t going to push the subject.

“I know, I’ve spoken to hundreds of victims before,” the brunet gripped his coffee cup. “I’m just glad one good thing came out of this whole mess,” he was referring to the two of them.

“Only good?” Steve teased. 

“Stop fishing for compliments Rogers,” Bucky shot back.

“Objection,” Steve mocked hurt.

“Overruled,” Bucky waved him off.

The pair then erupted into laughter.

“So,” Steve eventually spoke. “What do you want to do today?”

“Actually, I have a meeting with Tony at ten,” Bucky had to go over a few things on his cases and reassure the overreacting DA that he would be fine to return to work the following week.

“Okay well I guess I can hit up the gym while you do that,” Steve didn’t really want to be around lawyer talk all morning. “Maybe afterwards we can get some lunch?”

They finished breakfast and lazed around the kitchen as Steve did the dishes. By nine-thirty the pair was ready to go. Steve would drop Bucky off at his office and proceed to the gym. He’d then pick the other man back up just after twelve and they’d head to a café somewhere for lunch, maybe Italian. Steve loved to smash some carbs after a big workout. 

“See you soon,” Steve pulled Bucky in for a kiss. 

“That needs to get me through two hours with Stark,” Bucky smirked, rubbing his thumb along the blonde’s bottom lip. 

Steve sat in his car and watched Bucky make it up the stairs and safely inside before he sped away. 

A grueling chest session later, Steve was showered and changed into some jeans and a casual tee for his lunch with Bucky when his phone rang. “Natasha,” he was sure she was probably just checking in or that she was going to make some sort of old married couple joke about him and Bucky.

“Steve, you need to get down to the station now,” her tone was unreadable.

“Why? What happened?” His stomach suddenly felt heavy.

“It’s better if we discussed it here,” she insisted.

“Nat just spit it out already,” he didn’t like this feeling.

He heard a loud sigh on the other end. “They got him Steve,” she explained. “They took Barnes.”

At first Steve wasn’t sure he registered the words. His body carried him to his car on autopilot. Once Natasha hung up, Steve proceeded to break every record for speeding on his way to the station. He raced up the stairs and looked around. Fury, Natasha, Clint and DA Stark were all there. Steve took one look at Tony who was nursing the side of his face with an ice pack. “What happened?!” his voice was raised but he was fighting to keep calm.

The whole group looked uneasy. It was Tony whole finally spoke up. “We finished out meeting and were heading out to grab a coffee before you were due to ride in and whisk young Barnes away,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Four guys came up out of nowhere on the street corner. They overpowered us and took him.”

“You just let them take him?” Steve spat.

“I’m sorry,” Tony took the ice pack away and pointed to the side of his face. “Does this rapidly forming bruise make it seem like I had a choice in the matter? I was kissing pavement as they sped off in a van.”

Steve was enraged but it was clear they did a number on the DA when they took Bucky.

“It was obviously premeditated,” Clint spoke up. “They’ve probably been watching the building for a while knowing that Barnes would go back there soon enough. With the squad cars doing drive by on his apartment block this would have been their next best option.”

“Explains how they managed to snatch him and drive off on a busy street corner,” Natasha agreed. “They were definitely waiting.”

Steve felt sick. “What do we have so far?” he asked only to be met with a glare from Fury.

“You know I can’t let you run with this case,” Fury started but was quickly cut off.

“I’ll look for him on my own if I have to,” Steve removed his badge off his belt. 

Fury wasn’t one to back down but he also knew Steve was a man of his word. “Fine you can work on this,” he conceded. “But from here,” he stipulated and gestured to the bullpen. “Leave the legwork to the others.”

Steve nodded. He knew this was as good an offer as he’d get. It was better to be here helping than stewing over it alone. “What do we have?” he repeated.

“Wanda and Sam are on the scene now,” Natasha spoke up. “They’re canvasing the area, speaking to witnesses, anything and everything that might help.”

“What about surveillance footage, traffic cams,” Steve continued.

“On it,” Clint was back at his desk. “Got four cams in the vicinity,” he pulled up the footage of one to show the sergeant.

Steve’s chest tightened as he watched the black and white footage. Four men appearing out of nowhere, two grabbing Bucky whilst two subdued Stark. Bucky fought back surprisingly well but in the end he was outnumbered. “Got a partial plate on another cam, it’s a bit distorted. It’s with cyber now to see if they can clear it up and get us the rest.”

“Good, good,” Steve knew everyone was working hard. “Send me everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

After eight grueling hours of going through surveillance footage, trying to trace Bucky’s phone, witness statements, and general worry the squad finally hit a break.

“Got it,” Clint jumped up. “Cyber cleared up the camera footage. The plate on the van is registered to a small shipping company down by the waterfront.”

“So we’re looking for a shipping warehouse?” Steve deadpanned. “There’s hundreds of buildings to search,” but at least it did narrow things down.

“Yeah but only one building is leased by the same company who owns the van. “Odin’s fishing. That’s definitely it.”

Steve just gave the detective a blank look. 

“Odin,” Clint repeated, like the answer was more than obvious. 

“Of course,” Natasha jumped in. “In Norse mythology Odin and Loki were both gods. It’s got to be related. Probably some jack ass attempt at a joke.”

“Oh,” the cogs turned in Steve’s brain. “Great work everyone,” Steve hoped they just weren’t too late. “Call SWAT, I wanted a team surrounding that building twenty minutes ago.”

The others just grabbed their gear and headed for the door. Fury had gone to man point at the site. Steve was alone. He looked around the empty bullpen before grabbing his keys. He didn’t need to think about it, there was no way he was going to sit this one out. 

By the time he arrived, SWAT had already set up a perimeter. Steve ditched his car, flashed his badge and carefully avoided Fury. He joined Sam’s side. The detective was standing with a group of SWAT members waiting to breach the side entrance. It was dark but the warehouse had adequate lighting. 

“What are you doing here Steve?” Sam was pissed when he laid eyes on the blonde.

“I’m going in there and you’re not stopping me,” Steve’s resolve was rock solid.

“You don’t even have a vest,” Sam bit back.

Steve just gave his friend a knowing look. 

“Goddamn it,” Sam groaned. “Of all the stupid idiotic things you’ve ever done.” He rambled but was already taking off his vest. He’d hang back outside and let Steve go in. 

“Thanks,” Steve took the bulletproof vest and put it on. 

The SWAT team leader joined them a minute later and prepped them on the strategy. His men would go in first, clear any threats and then Steve would enter. Clint and Wanda were waiting at the back exits to cut off any attempted escapees whilst Natasha would enter with a team at the front. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve knew the plan was good. It’d all be over soon and Bucky would be back in his arms, unless, no Steve shook his head, he couldn’t afford any negative thoughts. 

“Positions,” the team leader signaled his men. 

Steve gripped his gun and said a quick prayer. He’d take fifty bullets if it meant Bucky would be okay. 

They knocked down the door, guns raised. The firefight didn’t last long. Two guys with semi-automatics fired upon the group but the SWAT team were too well trained, they took them down instantly. With that the other men on the main floor surrendered. 

Ignoring the perps who were now all laying on the ground being cuffed, Steve ran through the warehouse. He should have waited for the SWAT team. The door to the site office was locked, it barely slowed Steve down as he kicked it in. Two men were waiting inside, Steve got the first one but wasn’t fast enough as the second one went to pull the trigger.

A single shot whizzed past Steve and the second gunman fell down dead. He turned to see Natasha standing a few feet behind him, her gun raised. Turning back Steve’s eyes fell on Bucky. He was tied to a chair and barely conscious.

Steve rushed to his side. “I’m here Bucky,” he began untying the ropes that bound the other man.

“Stevie,” Bucky’s speech was soft like he was barely with it. “Knew you would find me.”

“Of course, Buck, just stay with me,” he laid the ADA down gently as Natasha called for the paramedics.

Bucky was sporting a black eye, and what looked like a stab wound to his left arm, not to mention other various cuts and marks over his face, neck and torso. But he was alive. 

Relief flooded Steve as he followed the paramedics and Bucky outside. He almost made it to the ambulance when Fury stepped in. Steve met the other man’s steely gaze. He’d be suspended for ignoring a direct order, he knew it.

“Good work Rogers,” was all Fury said. 

Steve couldn’t believe it, he just nodded in reply. The rest of the team gathered round as the paramedics loaded Bucky into the ambulance, Steve joined him. 

Bucky was okay, Steve sighed as the vehicle started moving. He gazed at the other man who was now passed out due to the pain relief he was given. 

The rest of the night was slow. The squad was processing the men they’d arrested. Sam texted Steve asking for updates on everyone’s behalf. It made Steve smile at how much they all cared. 

“Sergeant Rogers?” a nurse asked as she found Steve in the waiting room hours later. He hadn’t budged from the chair closest to the nurse’s station.

“Yes,” Steve stood up. “How is he?” He had yet to get an update as he wasn’t family. 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself,” she smiled. “He’s been asking to see you,” she pointed him towards the room Bucky was in.

Bucky smiled from his bed as his eyes landed on the blonde, “Steve.” He looked a little worse for wear but he was still the same old Bucky. 

“Buck,” Steve choked the word out, his eyes watery but he didn’t cry.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is all my fault Buck,” Steve said to the other man’s sleeping form. He’d stayed all night, only managing a couple of hours sleep in one of the world’s most uncomfortable chairs. It had been tricky but Steve managed to talk a nurse into letting him stay past visiting hours. The pair didn’t say much, Steve just let the ADA get some much needed rest.

Morning had come and sunlight slowly filled the room. “I should have been there,” he stroked Bucky’s hairline, careful of to avoid touching his injuries. The bruising had well and truly formed as deep reds and purples could be seen on the brunet’s skin. 

“Don’t say that,” Bucky whispered followed by a cough as he struggled to sit up.

Steve helped him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Bucky joked, followed by another cough, this one smaller as his throat seemed to get used to talking again.

“Do you need anything?” Steve wondered if he should get a doctor or a nurse.

“You to stop worrying,” Bucky retorted. 

Steve just frowned, the guilt clear on his face.

“I’m okay,” Bucky continued. “Little worse for wear but I’m here and that’s all that matters. I owe you everything Steve.”

“No,” the blonde objected. “You shouldn’t have been in danger in the first place.”

Bucky patted the side of his bed, indicating for the other man to sit. “You couldn’t have predicted this Steve and you can’t watch me twenty-four hours a day. Unless you opt to chain me up in your basement.”

“I don’t have a basement,” Steve smirked.

“Good to know,” Bucky grinned in return. 

Steve rested his hand on top of Bucky’s. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

“I seem to recall someone who got shot last year,” Bucky could guilt trip with the best of them.

“That’s different,” Steve countered. He would never forget that day. He took a slug to his left thigh. Thankfully it missed the bone and anything vital. He had been really lucky. Come to think of it, Bucky did come and visit him whilst he was in hospital. He’d even bought Steve an embarrassing ‘get well soon’ bear. More embarrassingly, Steve still had said bear.

“And why’s that?” Even when injured, Bucky’s ‘bullshit’ stare was still highly effective.

“Because you didn’t know I loved you back then,” the blonde tried not to raise his voice, being on a hospital ward and all. He then froze realizing what he’d just allowed himself to say. 

“Wh-wh-what?” Bucky stuttered a few times. 

Dammit Rogers, he mentally smacked himself. “Look Buck I know we haven’t been dating very long and I know we didn’t get off to a very good start. But we’ve worked together for almost two years and I’ve known for a while now,” Steve’s ramblings were cut short by lips pressing against his own.

Bucky hummed a little as they pulled apart, pain rippled through him from his sudden movement but it was worth it. “I love you too you stupid punk.”

“Yeah? Well then I guess I’ll just have to have words with every criminal in the city and make sure they know not to mess with you,” Steve puffed out his chest in an attempt to look tough. 

“I tried to warn them,” Bucky started. “I said my boyfriend would bring the entire NYPD with him to find me.”

“Boyfriend?” Steve repeated. He wasn’t sure what he would have called them, but he knew he cared deeply for the brunet. ‘Boyfriend’ did make sense considering they just confessed their love for each other. 

“Well yeah, I hoped that’s where this was going. I mean honestly, look at me,” Bucky was referring to his bandaged arm and hospital gown. “I’m a total catch.”

Steve didn’t reply. He just bent down and kissed the other man again. He loved him so of course he wanted to be Bucky’s boyfriend. 

They were interrupted a couple of minutes later by a nurse who came in to check on Bucky. She smirked as she ‘shooed’ Steve off the bed so she could inspect her patient properly. Everything checked out and she left after delivering Bucky’s breakfast.

Being temporarily one arm down Bucky asked Steve to pour the milk onto his cereal. This then resulted in Steve feeding Bucky at the blonde’s insistence. 

A selfie of Steve and Bucky crammed on the same bed let the rest of the squad know the counselor was on the mend. 

Boring day time soaps never looked so good as Steve watched beside his now boyfriend, thankful that everything had worked out.


	9. Chapter 9

After two more days of boredom, Bucky was finally released from hospital. His arm was still bandaged and his bruises were turning yellow but he was steady on his feet and well on his way to recovery. He had a check-up with his local doctor scheduled for a week and at least six weeks of physical therapy to complete. 

The following morning the pair went into the station to visit the others and finalize Bucky’s statement. It was a slam dunk as far as arrests go. Bucky wouldn’t need to testify with the evidence gathered. Tony was going to personally prosecute. 

Steve nervously waited as Bucky spoke to Fury and Stark alone. The three men all had serious looks on their faces as they exited Fury’s office. They were instantly joined by Steve and the rest of the detectives.

“So what happens now? Protective custody?” Steve asked. He hated the thought. New name, new identity, Bucky would probably be sent far away to some small town in Minnesota or Wyoming or god only knows. Worst of all he’d have no more contact with Bucky. One month, six, a year? Steve knew these things could drag out. It pained him to think they’d only just gotten together only to be ripped apart. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Fury replied.

“But what about Loki?” Steve knew that with Loki after him Bucky would not be safe staying in New York. 

“I don’t think we have to worry about him ever again,” Sam started knowingly. 

“Killing Rumlow didn’t win him any new fans, and with all the dissension in the ranks his brother Thor has made a power play, taking over,” Wanda continued. 

“Long story short, Loki won’t be calling any more shots now that he’s six feet under,” Clint added.

“But then don’t we now have Thor to worry about?” Steve asked. Apparently a lot had happened the past couple of days.

“Nope, Thor’s more concerned with Atlantic City, loan sharking, money laundering, racketeering, he finds New York dull and boring,” Natasha finished. “My sources indicate that he doesn’t even know anything about Barnes. Even if he did he probably wouldn’t care.” If Nat said it then it was pretty much true.

It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off Steve’s chest. “So what now?” Admittedly Steve hadn’t followed the case. He had been too concerned with Bucky’s safety and recovery to even ask for an update whilst he stayed in hospital with the other man.

“Now you take him home Sergeant,” Tony answered. “Let us handle this. You just make sure he gets plenty of R and R, run him a nice hot bath, maybe a foot rub. Definitely no funny business until he’s feeling better.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve blushed. 

Steve gathered their things before they said their goodbyes. 

“I should just ignore him right?” Steve asked, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist. 

“Well,” the ADA shrugged. “A foot rub doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Clint huffed and shook his head as the two men disappeared behind the elevator doors.

“What?” Natasha cocked a brow.

“Only those two could go from emotionally constipated to an old married couple in under two weeks,” he laughed.


	10. Epilogue

One month since the events at the warehouse, Steve and Bucky found themselves in a nice pattern. Bucky had gone back to staying at his own place, though Steve dropped by most nights at varying hours depending on when he finished work. Steve would let himself in, having been given his own key as Bucky grew to dislike having to get out of bed late at night to let his boyfriend inside.

As December came and went, the pair celebrated Christmas and New Year, together. Steve met Bucky’s family, and Bucky met Sarah; Steve’s mom. She instantly took a liking to the ADA. 

When January came around Bucky’s lease ended and Steve asked him to move in. Others said it was too soon but they knew it was right. They eventually planned to move somewhere bigger but had yet to settle on an apartment. 

The move went smoothly, Bucky hired professionals to do all the heavy lifting, much to Steve’s protest about it being a waste of money because they could just have easily moved everything themselves. 

Bucky had to remind the other man that he was still in physical therapy due to his arm receiving some tendon damage from the knife wound sustained during his abduction.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon as the pair sorted through the last of the moving boxes. “Where do you want this one?” 

“Just leave it by the closet I’ll unpack it later,” Bucky answered.

“I can do it,” Steve offered.

“No,” Bucky’s reply was suspiciously fast.

Steve cocked a brow. “What’s in the box Buck?”

“Nothing,” Bucky went a shade of pink as he tried to swipe the box away.

Steve sidestepped him, keeping it out of reach. “Guess I’ll just have to see for myself,” he peeled back the tape and opened the cardboard. “It’s just ties,” Steve frowned, feeling like that was anticlimactic. “Who packs their ties in a box?” Steve emptied the contents onto the couch. His eyes widened as two pairs of leather handcuffs landed among the jumble of neck ties. 

Bucky’s face went redder.

“When did you get these?” Steve picked up both pairs.

“A while back,” Bucky explained. “After we first,” he paused.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Steve vaguely remember Bucky mentioning his handcuffs the morning after they first had sex. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I was going to tell you but a lot happened. I figured with my arm I would wait and I didn’t want to freak you out either so I,” Bucky was rambling as his gaze met the floor. 

“Relax,” Steve chuckled. “I’m pretty sure when it comes to kinks, handcuffs are on the lighter side. I’m willing to give them a try if you want.”

Bucky’s head shot up to meet the blonde’s gaze. “Really?” he instantly felt better. “Maybe in a couple of weeks when my physical therapy is over we can.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed. “Or,” he shrugged. “You could use them on me?”

Opening and closing his mouth, Bucky couldn’t form a reply. Instead he opted to stride across the room and just kiss the other man. 

“Take that as a yes?” Steve grinned as they pulled apart. Bucky still didn’t reply, instead he simply kissed Steve again.

They were wrapped up in each other’s arms, stumbling towards the bedroom. 

Bucky broke away first, and hurriedly began pulling at Steve’s clothes. Shirts, jeans and underwear all quickly removed. 

The pair had had sex a few times since Bucky was released from hospital but it had always been slow and cautious, like Steve was worried about hurting the other man. This time was different, the various bruises and cuts were all healed, the sling on Bucky’s arm was also gone. 

“I’m all yours Buck,” Steve whispered into the brunet’s ear.

Well fuck the words sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. “On, on the bed,” he stuttered the order. 

Steve complied laying in the centre of the bed. 

Bucky climbed on after him, sitting gently on the blonde’s stomach. Carefully he grabbed one of Steve’s muscled arms and attached the handcuff to his wrist, then guided it to the head of the bed-frame and secured it to a post. He repeated the process with Steve’s other arm. 

Bending down Bucky captured Steve’s lips in a kiss. “Ready?” he whispered as they pulled apart. Steve just nodded his head in reply, as Bucky shifted up towards him. He gasped as Steve took him in his mouth. 

It was trickier than it seemed Steve realized. Being on his back and not being able to use his hands was difficult but he still felt the other man getting hard in his mouth as he sucked him. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky panted. “So good.” He was trying not to thrust too hard into the blonde’s mouth.

Bucky eventually pulled back, a part of him was loving how little control Steve had over the situation. The other part of him thinking about how good it would be to be the one in the cuffs. “Because your hands are otherwise engaged, we’re going to have to be a little more creative,” Bucky explained as he turned around. 

“Want you so bad Buck,” Steve grunted back. 

Carefully, Bucky lowered himself down. “Fuck,” he panted, feeling Steve’s tongue against his hole. It felt so good that Bucky struggled not to dig his nails into the other man’s chest. Eventually Steve’s wet tongue pushed into him which sent Bucky wild, he needed more. Sliding off the other man, Bucky retrieved some lube. He quickly squirted some onto his fingers and hurried through prepping himself.

“You’re killing me here Buck,” Steve complained. He couldn’t move, his eyes focused solely on the ADA.

“Patience,” Bucky smirked. He took notice of how achingly hard Steve already was without even being touched. He climbed back onto the bed and poured some more lube onto his hand. This time he used it to start stroking the other man. 

Steve shuddered at the touch. He watched hungrily as the brunet shifted so that he was poised on top of him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Steve frowned, thinking Bucky was purposefully teasing him. “Condom,” Steve elaborated.

“Don’t need it,” Bucky retorted with a wicked grin. “Want to feel you completely.”

That was the hottest thing Steve had ever heard. If he had been any stronger, Steve would have ripped his arms free and taken the other man right there and then. But instead he was completely at Bucky’s mercy. 

Grabbing hold of Steve’s erect cock Bucky gradually guided himself down onto it. Both men moaned at the sensation.

“Buck,” Steve rasped, he was desperately trying not to jerk his hips upwards. 

Bucky didn’t reply. Instead he just lifted himself up and back down onto Steve’s cock. He repeated the action slowly and deliberate, obviously getting himself into the right position. Satisfied with the angle Bucky began to move faster, building up a momentum. 

Steve grunted as the other man rode him. He’d never expected it to be this hot. “So good,” he panted. “So good to me Buck.”

A smile covered the ADA’s face as he bent down to kiss the blonde. 

“Want to see you touch yourself,” Steve moaned when the other man pulled away. 

Fingers wrapping around his own erection, Bucky began to stroke himself as he continued to straddle Steve. 

“That’s it baby, so damn hot, so perfect,” Steve mumbled. He wondered just how long Bucky had been waiting for this, how much he had been wanting this, the thoughts drove Steve wild. He couldn’t take it anymore as he began to fuck into Bucky as he continued to ride him.

“Steve,” Bucky groaned but he didn’t ask the other man to stop. “Shit,” his breath was heavy as he pumped his cock. “I’m gonna come,” he barely got the words out as he shot onto his hand and onto Steve’s stomach.

Bucky’s orgasm had made him clench around Steve even more. The added pressure was too much as Steve came moments later. Both Bucky and he stilled. “That was so fucking hot,” Steve managed to say between breaths. 

As gracefully as possible, Bucky rolled off Steve and laid beside him. “Sorry if I got a little carried away.”

“Buck that was incredible. Nothing to be sorry for,” Steve would have the memory of the other man ridding him happily etched into his brain for a long time. The thought of his load now in Bucky’s ass was nearly enough to stir Steve on into round two. 

“Thanks for letting me,” Bucky’s fingertips gently played with Steve’s bare chest. 

“Anytime,” Steve smiled. “Seriously anytime. But now you can untie me,” he shook his arms for effect.

“What’s your rush Rogers?” Bucky teased. 

“I want to wrap myself around you and never let you go,” Steve replied.

Bucky smirked but began undoing the first handcuff. “You are such a girl.” He’d barely got the second cuff undone before Steve reached up and pulled him down. The blonde’s arms wrapped around Bucky as he flipped them and began planting lazy kisses down his neck. “Get off, you’re too heavy,” Bucky laughed. 

“Nope,” came the muffled reply. “I’m staying right here,” Steve then began to suck a hickey onto his boyfriend’s neck. 

“If you get off me I’ll let you clean me off in the shower?” the ADA knew the other man would take the deal. Almost instantly he felt Steve’s lips lift off his neck.

Steve rolled off the bed and offered a hand to help the other man to his feet. “What did I do to deserve you?” Steve helped Bucky up and into a kiss. 

“Saved my life for starters,” Bucky smirked.

“And I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Steve admitted. 

“You’re such a sap,” Bucky laughed as he entered the bathroom. He turned on the water and waited for it to get hot.

“You know,” Steve began as he walked in holding two towels. “Shower sex has always been on my bucket list.”

“Well then,” Bucky grabbed the towels and threw them aside. “Prepare to cross it off,” he kissed Steve before proceeding to pull his boyfriend into the spray of hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. Thank you for the wonderful comments as well. :)


End file.
